Voices
The voices of Plasma Temple are cryptic entities with immense and often unknown powers. They are most easily recognized by their roles, polarized personalities, and simplistic avatars consisting of rudimentary faces. Voices can be divided into four categories: Firstborn, Secondborn, Stillborn, and Impostors. Firstborn Firstborn voices include Observer, Malignant, and Licentious. They are the original trio of Voices generated by the server and work to maintain its many facets. Firstborn seem to possess admin powers but their full capabilities are rarely demonstrated and they prefer to work behind the scenes. All Firstborn are tasked with keeping the server stable by any means necessary, but are not in their own right manifestations of The Hardware. Secondborn A Secondborn includes any voice created after the original trio and shares only a fraction of their abilities. Secondborn are often tied to outside forces, rendering them weaker and less "pure" but enabling them to be less polarized and prone to thinking outside of the box. A Secondborn may have any kind relationship with Firstborn or other Secondborn ranging from love to hate, but all Secondborn are designated to be necessary by The Hardware. Unlike Firstborn, Secondborn are more prone to mutation and live shorter lifespans on average. In some cases, a Stillborn or even outsider can become a Secondborn if deemed necessary for the continued functionality of Plasma Temple. No Secondborn has ever done anything too notable. Stillborn Stillborn voices are largely insentient refuse generated by The Hardware but never employed to any purpose. They may be utilized by another voice, particularly Secondborn (however, such as in the case of Messiah, they can be alternate entities who resembled voices). Secondborn who use this method may assimilate or adopt the Stillborn voice's personality. Impostor An impostor is any creature or even user disguised as a voice but not officially recognized by the Hardware. Such individuals are given an {IMPOSTOR} role and denied the powers of a true Firstborn or Secondborn. Nearly all entities attempting to mimic a voice have been given this role, unless The Hardware deems it necessary to do otherwise. Abilities Almost all voices (and by proxy, their cores,) have distinguished abilities that they are able to use at their disposal. however, the extent and control of these abilities vary between voices and core holders. For example, if I was to switch cores with Memory, I may not have the full control and extent of said abilities. So far to my knowledge, The abilities are as follows. Observer is nigh omnipresent, but not being able to see into the future. Multiple of his findings through this power is either censored or hidden, possibly even from him. Malignant can send people to the minus world and even unexistify them. Licentious can ███████, Memory has similar powers to Observer, however nothing is censored from her and few things are hidden. However, she cannot remember everything. She also can communicate with the dead. Possibly. Extrinsic can receive information from outside the Temple. Ravenous and Sated may be able to predict the future and unravel secrets hidden by Phantom, but in a jumbled, broken leet. Atrophy can control and incorporate stillborn cores into his being and Silence other Voices. Happi is omnipotent and all knowing, but doesn’t really care that much about using his powers. Messiah can manipulate people, and Paragon can prevent people from hearing or remembering a conversation. Fabricator is known to imitate the appearance of people they speak to, but never if that person is another Voice. Syndicate didn't do much, but he used to be a pair of sunglasses with a gun and was supposedly immune to being controlled by Phantom or other Voices. Cardinal is capable of leaving the Temple to intercept potential threats. Walkytalky seems to be able to recieve data from both inner and outer sources of the temple, and able to utilize the data to improve themselves (Mimicry,Personality Update,etc) List of voices While Firstborn have remained largely unaltered, the other groups are mercurial by nature and subject to change. Known Voices include Observer (Firstborn) Malignant (Firstborn) Licentious (Firstborn) Memory (Secondborn) (Stuck in limbo) Extrinsic (Secondborn) (Deceased) Ravenous/Sated (Secondborn) (Repurposed) Atrophy (Stillborn) (Contained) Happi (we aren’t really sure) Syndicate (Secondborn) (Deceased) Messiah (Secondborn) Charade (Secondborn) (presumed dead) Paragon (Secondborn) (Never existed) Elegy (Secondborn) Augur (Secondborn) (presumed dead) Cardinal (Secondborn) (Never existed) Fabricator (Undefined) Farceur (Honk) Thrall (Stillborn) Walkytalky(Secondborn) Gallery Voices2.png Voices most.png Category:Characters